This proposal is for the renewal of a training program from a close-knit group of neuroscientists working in the area of acute CNS injury and repair. The goal is to train 2 postdoctorals and 2 predoctorals to perform state-ofthe- art research investigating the pathophysiology of such injuries, and to develop novel therapeutic strategies to treat these conditions. The mortality and morbidity associated with acute injury to the central nervous system (CNS) that occurs following stroke, traumatic brain injury and spinal cord injury is a major public health problem in the United States. The training faculty have interests in all aspects of this critical research area, including the mechanisms of neuronal injury, neuroprotection, growth factor action, physiological and behavioral sequellae of injury, axonal regeneration, and synapse formation. Drawn from both basic science departments and clinical departments (including three major neurotrauma research centers), the 16 faculty are an excellent group whose well-funded research comprises a cross-section of modern approaches to CNS injury research. The faculty have trained numerous graduate students (including MD/Ph.D.s), and postdocs with successful and continuing research careers. The program directors combine expertise in clinically-oriented neurotrauma research and in control of repair processes.